


Entracte

by Selka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se sont dit Thor et Loki alors qu'ils voyageaient vers Malekit à part préparer leur plan ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entracte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youckou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youckou/gifts).



> Bonjour,
> 
> J'ai revu les films Thor dernièrement et alors que je marchais dans la rue écoutant « Love me Again » de John Newman, cette petite fic est apparue dans mon esprit.
> 
> Je la dédie à ma sœur, youckou. Elle adore Loki et même si je l'aime bien et le trouve drôle, je préfère la naïveté et la plastique de Thor.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez.
> 
> Que se sont dit Thor et Loki alors qu'ils voyageaient vers Malekit à part préparer leur plan ?

« En tous les cas, fit Loki avec un sourire narquois en se frottant la joue avec exagération, ta petite humaine est fougueuse. Même le monstre ne m'a pas laissé un aussi cuisant souvenir lorsqu'il m'a encastré.

Thor eut un sourire à ce souvenir puis un autre lui revint en mémoire et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher il avait déjà ouvert la bouche, comme avant.

\- La première fois que j'ai vu Jane, elle m'a renversé avec sa voiture.

Il se tut, hésitant à continuer. Lui et Loki avaient partagés tellement de choses, mais maintenant, un univers les séparait. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance mais il aurait tellement voulu.

Il leva les yeux vers celui qui avait été son frère pendant de nombreux siècles et vit son sourire narquois, mais il ne dit rien. Cela poussa Thor à continuer.

\- La deuxième fois aussi d'ailleurs. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas très agréable. Et quand je suis revenu la voir, il y a quelques jours, elle m'a giflé pour vérifier que j'étais bien réel. Puis, parce que je n'étais pas une illusion elle m'a encore giflé parce que je n'étais pas venue la voir en deux ans.

\- Elle est bien violente cette petite humaine. Je ne te savais pas masochiste. Nous aurions pu nous amuser plus souvent si j'avais eu cette information plus tôt.

\- Je ne suis pas… Peu importe.

\- A moins que tu ne sois un homme battu. T'a t'elle frappé à d'autres occasions ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, il faut en parler. Ces choses-là doivent être dites. Si ta petite amie est une sadique en dehors du lit il faut que vous en parliez et…

\- ASSEZ ! Jane n'est pas comme ça. Elle est juste… passionnée. Et elle était inquiète pour moi.

\- Oh, donc elle s'inquiète pour moi vu qu'elle m'a giflé moi aussi.

\- Non, toi elle te déteste. Tu l'as entendu. Tu as détruit New York.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais été particulièrement soigneux de l'architecture new-yorkaise toi-même. Mais l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, il en a toujours été ainsi.

\- Serais-tu amer Loki ?

\- De ne pas avoir de femme qui me frappe ? Pas vraiment. Sif m'a promis de me tuer si je revenais sans toi. Ca ne me dit rien d'essayer. Je préfère mes femmes plus douces. Mais si tu veux je connais une planète avec un très bon club SM. Je te donnerai l'adresse quand cette chère Jane t'aura laissé tomber.

\- Va te faire besogner par un cheval… Oh, attends c'est déjà fait.

\- Très drôle.

\- Comment va Sleipnir ?

\- Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures Thor. Tu n'as toujours pas appris ça ?

\- Apparemment non. Je…

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Tu devrais réveiller ta pas si douce et tendre que ça.

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Heureusement pour Thor, Loki se tut et commença à descendre. Tout en essayant de réveiller Jane, il commença à se concentrer sur leur plan et en espérant que Loki tiendrait sa part du marché.

Son frère n'existait plus, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, et c'était d'autant plus dur quand il se tenait en face de lui, différent mais toujours le même quelque part.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les questions sur Sleipnir, Wikipédia est votre ami, mais disons que Loki a eut une vie agitée et plusieurs enfants de différents partenaires.


End file.
